


Almost Famous

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Songish fic, g-eazy, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid





	Almost Famous

Almost Famous 

Hinata didn't have time for this. He was sweating, the glass like beads traveling down his body in what seemed like waves. "Come on, Kageyama! I things to do! A toss." 

The raven glared at him. "Why do we even bother? We lost all our training camp matches. We had to run up that fucking hill. After. Every. Single. One." Lips allowed staccato words to escape. He squinted his eyes shut. A thud against his waist followed by a pair of arms. 

"Other athletes come and past. When they mention those who made it, your name will be last. You know why? We haven't gone all the way to the national stage yet. Watch out for those who believe they are stronger," Hinata whispered into his jersey covered body. "We can do it." 

Kageyama's eyes opened and allowed the light and Hinata to enter them. His beautiful boy. "How long does famous last?" 

"Aw, baby, it can last as long as we are the power couple. We will be in magazines and newspapers. Throw me a toss." 

"We are the next to get it," Kageyama yelled, grabbing a ball from the basket and preparing for a toss. 

He thought about leaning over to steal a kiss, but just tossed the ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sunshine, I think I will always be famous if I have you to provide my light," he breathed later that night as they cuddled on the bed in Kageyama's room. Hinata had his chin on his boyfriend's ribs and his hand was tracing along his muscular stomach. 

"I meant it. We are almost famous. We came from the coldest places. We got this in the bag," Hinata changed positions now straddling him, a pair of lips finding his former king's. The taste of mint toothpaste met his lips and he sighed sleepily.

"We have so much passion for each other and for volleyball. The good thing about volleyball is that the balls don't talk and whine when you hit them." Tobio laughed.


End file.
